


Siren Song

by Hessanite



Series: Steven Universe OneShots [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, GeoWeapons, Pearl Roles, Set During 'That Will Be All', Singing, Wow, headcannon, okay, this is vague as hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 08:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11505537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessanite/pseuds/Hessanite
Summary: Yellow Pearl has been with her Diamond since the Earth was abandoned, Pink Diamond shattered at the hands of her traitor Rose Quartz.Yellow Pearl has been terrified ever since.





	Siren Song

**Author's Note:**

> behold my shitty headcannons.  
> behold my attempt to articulate this in story form.  
> behold my avoidance issues regarding using a phone.

Yellow Pearl holds her master's secrets closer to the core of her gem than she does her own.

After all, a simple pearl has no secrets of her own.

But Yellow Diamond's secrets are darker than space without stars, and Pearl has kept them since the Rebellion on Earth ended, and they abandoned the planet as a failed colony.

After all, nobody can know it wasn't Rose Quartz who had killed Pink Diamond.

Pearl supposed she is lucky her Diamond trusts her so much, is so sure of her loyalty to never speak of the tragedy.

It doesn't stop the terror shooting through her form when Yellow Diamond sings, rare as it is.

She is never foolish enough to presume on her Diamond's mercy, ensuring her own safety through hard work and dedicated, constant effort.

Still, when Yellow Diamond intrudes on the Zoo, the one dedicated to the preservation of humans, to push her sister Diamond back into a semblance of leadership, the sound of the first notes nearly turns Pearl's own crooning voice into a shriek.

Here? Next to another Diamond, and her pearl? Of all the things, this is a risk she can't tolerate!

But she does, because Yellow Diamond's voice is beauty and power and to betray herself would ensure her death. The death of her sister pearl, Blue Pearl, possibly Blue Diamond as well.

She can't hide the panic when Yellow Diamond briefly hunches over, form curling as she stops singing. This close to her Diamond, she can feel the potent vibrations in her gem, and dares to put a hand over her chest, protective.

Blue Pearl does not seem to notice. She likely notices little with that long powder-blue fringe. Blue Diamond misinterprets, thinks her sister Diamond's pain is emotional rather than physical.

Pearl hides her irritation that Blue Diamond's reputation as the 'Ruler of Emotions' does not apply to understanding them.

Then the Supervisor of this Zoo, a Holy Blue Agate with overly simpering attitudes and overly flattering tones, introduces a Sapphire, who is escorted by her ruby guard and another pearl.

Pearl... recognizes the other pearl. She only saw her for a second, but she knows her. Time, many reformations, centuries of experience, have changed her to be nearly unrecognizeable. But she is old enough to recognize the faint undertone to her resonance, one she cannot believe the Agate missed.

The Renegade Pearl. She stares, keeps her silence, as the conversation with the obviously terrified Sapphire goes on. She does not miss the ruby touch the Sapphire's hand when she falters.

Do Diamonds miss everything, so entrenched in their grief they cannot recognize rebels right under their noses?

Apparently so. Blue Diamond accepts the Sapphire's stuttered words.

Yellow Diamond, surprisingly, supports her sister's wishes to some extent.

Pearl wonders if it is because she feels guilty.

**Author's Note:**

> Gosh, I basically explained nothing? It was vague as shit I think.  
> But one of my headcannons (Because it takes literally two seconds of animation for me to come up with something) is that Yellow Diamond turned herself into a geoweapon, where singing can build up an energy blast which unfortunately caught Pink Diamond in the crossfire. She can stop it, but singing is a huge part of how she bonds with Blue Diamond, which is why she still sings.  
> And Diamonds can't be poofed. I headcannon that's part of the stigma behind shapeshifting on Homeworld, because the Diamonds are eternal, forever, unchanging, and why should you aspire to be less than your Diamond?


End file.
